Queen
Queen est un des groupes de rock anglais les plus connus, formé à Londres en 1970 par Freddie Mercury, Brian May et Roger Taylor. L'année suivante, ils sont rejoints par le bassiste John Deacon. Le groupe a également gagné de nombreuses récompenses ainsi qu'énormément d'hommages à travers le monde. Membres *'Freddie Mercury' né Farrockh Bulsara (5 septembre 1946-24 novembre 1991): chant, piano, occassionnellement de la guitare sur certains titres tels que "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Leader du groupe, il en est le membre le plus connu. Il a écrit la majeure partie des chansons les plus célèbres du groupe. Il décède d'une pneumonie le lendemain de son annonce sur sa séropositivité. *'Brian May' (né le 19 Juillet 1947): guitare, chant. Il est le guitariste principal du groupe. *'John Deacon' (né le 19 Aout 1951): bassiste, seul membre du groupe à n'avoir jamais chanté sur un album studio. Il a composé une douzaine de chansons pour le groupe dont "Another One Bites The Dust" (le plus gros succès aux États-Unis). *'Roger Taylor '(né le 26 Juillet 1949): batterie, percussions et chant. Albums Studio 'Queen (1973)' right|200px Queen 'est le premier album studio du groupe, sorti le 13 juillet 1973. Il a été certifié disque de platine en Pologne, ainsi que disque d'or aux États-Unis et en Grande Bretagne. Une version remastérisée est sortie en 2011. Face A #Keep Yourself Alive #Doing All Right #Great King Rat #My Fairy King Face B #Liar #The Night Comes Down #Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll #Son and Daughter #Jesus #Seven Seas of Rhye 'Queen II (1974) right|200px Queen II est le deuxième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1974. Il a été certifié disque de platine en Pologne et disque d'or en Grande Bretagne. Une version remastérisée est sortie en 2011. White Side #Procession #Father to Son #White Queen (As It Began) #Some Day One Day #The Loser in the End Black Side #Ogre Battle #The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke #Nevermore #The March of the Black Queen #Funny How Love Is #Seven Seas of Rhye 'Sheer Heart Attack (1974)' right|200pxSheer Heart Attack est le troisième album studio du groupe, sorti le 1er novembre 1974. L'album est le premier à s'être classé dans un chart américain, il a atteint la 20ème place du US Top 20. L'album a été certifié disque d'or aux États-Unis et disque de platine en Pologne et en Grande-Bretagne. Une version remastérisée est sortie en 2011. Face A : #Brighton Rock #Killer Queen #Tenement Funster #Flick of the Wrist #Lily of the Valley #Now I'm Here Face B : #In the Lap of the Gods #Stone Cold Crazy #Dear Friends #Misfire #Bring Back That Leroy Brown #She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos) #In the Lap of the Gods ... Revisited 'A Night at The Opera (1975)' right|200pxA Night at The Opera est le quatrième album studio du groupe, sorti le 21 novembre 1975. L'album a été certifié triple disque de platine aux États-Unis (plus de 3.000.000 exemplaires écoulés), double de platine en Pologne ou encore de platine au Canada, en Allemagne, Argentine et Grande Bretagne. Une version remastérisée est sortie en 2011. Face A : #Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To ...) #Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon #I'm in Love With My Car #You're My Best Friend #39 #Sweet Lady #Seaside Rendezvous Face B : #The Prophet's Song #Love of My Life #Good Company #Bohemian Rhapsody #God Save The Queen 'A Day at The Races (1976)' right|200pxA Day at The Races est le cinquième album studio du groupe, sorti le 10 décembre 1976. L'album a atteint la cinquième place de l'US Billboard 200. L'album a été certifié double disque de platine aux États-Unis, disque de platine en Grande-Brtagne, en Pologne et au Canada, ainsi que disque d'or en Allemagne. Une version remastérisée est sortie en 2011. Face A : #Tie Your Mother Down #You Take My Breath Away #Long Away #The Millionaire Waltz #You and I Face B : #Somebody to Love #White Man #Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy #Drowse #Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) 'News of The World (1977)' right|200pxNews of The World est le sixième album studio du groupe, sorti le 18 octobre 1977. L'album a remporté un grand succès, en étant notamment certifié quadruple disque de platine aux États-Unis et double disque de platine en Grande Bretagne. En France, il a été certifié disque d'or avec plus de 550.000 albums écoulés. Il comporte une des chansons les plus connues du groupe : We Are The Champions. Une version remastérisée est sortie en 2011. Face A : #We Will Rock You #We Are The Champions #Sheer Heart Attack #All Dead, All Dead #Spread Your Wings #Fight from the Inside Face B : #Get Down, Make Love #Sleeping on the Sidewalk #Who Needs You #It's Late #My Melancholy Blues 'Jazz (1978)' right|200pxJazz est le septième album studio du groupe, sorti le 10 novembre 1978. Cet album a été certifié disque de platine aux États-Unis, aux Pays-Bas ainsi qu'au Royaume-Uni et a été certifié disque d'or en Allemagne, au Japon et en Autriche. Face A : #Mustapha #Fat Bottomed Girls #Jealousy #Bicycle Race #If You Can't Beat Them #Let Me Entertain You Face B : #Dead On Time #In Only Seven Days #Dreamer's Ball #Fun It #Leaving Home Ain't Easy #Don't Stop Me Now #More of That Jazz 'The Game (1980)' The Game est le huitième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1980. Il s'est classé en tête des charts britanniques et américains. Face A : #Play The Game #Dragon Attack #Another One Bites the Dust #Need Your Loving Tonight #Crazy Little Thing Called Love Face B : #Rock It (Prime It) #Don't Try Suicide #Sail Away Sweet Sister (to the Sister I Never Had) #Coming Soon #Save Me 'Flash Gordon (1980)' Flash Gordon est le neuvième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1980. L'album sert de bande originale au film éponyme. Face A : #Flash's Theme #In The Space Capsule (The Love Theme) #Ming's Theme (In The Court Of Ming The Merciless) #The Ring (Hypnotic Seduction Of Dale) #Football Fight #In The Death Cell (Love Theme Reprise) #Execution of Flash #The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash) Face B : #Arboria (Planet of the Tree Men) #Escape from the Swamp Taylor #Flash to the Rescue #Vultan's Theme (Attack Of The Hawk Men) #Battle Theme May #The Wedding March (arrangement par May) #Marriage of Dale and Ming (and Flash Approaching) #Crash Dive On Mingo City #Flash's Theme Reprise (Victory Celebrations) #The Hero 'Hot Space (1982)' Hot Space est le dixième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1982. L'album est considéré comme le moins bon du groupe. Face A : #Staying Power #Dancer #Back Chat #Body Language #Action This Day Face B : #Put Out the Fire #Life Is Real (Song for Lennon) #Calling All Girls #Las Palabras de Amor (The Words of Love) #Cool Cat #Under Pressure 'The Works (1984)' The Works est le onzième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1984. 'A Kind of Magic (1986)' A Kind of Magic est le douzième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1986. L'album comprend certains titres de la bande originale du film Highlander. 'The Miracle (1989)' The Miracle est le treizième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1989. 'Innuendo (1991)' Innuendo est le quatorzième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1991. 'Made In Heaven (1995)' Made In Heaven est le quinzième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1995. C'est un album posthume qui comporte des sessions vocales inédites ou remastérisées de Freddie Mercury. Albums concert *1979 : Live Killers ,double album, enregistrés duarnt la tournée europeene de 1979. *1986 : Live Magic, compilation de titres enregistrés durant le'' Magic Tour.'' *1992 : Live at Wembley '86, double album reprenant l'intégralité du concert au stade de Wembley le 12 Juillet 1986. *1993 : Five Live : co signé "George Michael et Queen" enregistré lors du Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, contient aussi une version studio de Dear Friend chantée par Freddie Mercury. *2004 : Return of the Champions : double album signé Queen + Paul Rodgers. *2007 : Queen Rock Montreal : concert de 1981 à Montréal aussi connu sous le nom de "Will will rock you". *2009 : Live In Ukraine : double album signé Queen + Paul Rodgers. Compilations et albums collectors *Greatest Hits (1981) : compilation de la période 1974-1980. *Greatest Hits II (1991) : compilation de la période 1981-1991. *Queen at the Beeb (1995) : réedition de Queen : Live At The Beeb (1989) enregistré à la BBC en 1973. *Queen Rocks (1997) : compilation de titres hard rock et heavy du groupe *Greatest Hits III (1999) : compilation signé "Queen +" comprenant de nombreux duos et remixes. *A Night at the Opera (2005) : édition spéciale à l'occasion des 30 ans de sa sortie. Composé de l'album original remasterisé et d'un DVD bonus contenant les clips de "You're my best friend" et "Bohemian Rhapsody", les autres chansons étant mises en images avec des extraits de vidéos de Queen en concerts et des moments de vie das membres du groupe. Ont peut également entendre leurs commentaires sur l'historique de chaque chansons. *Singles Collection - Vol. 1 (2008) : coffret de 13 CD singles (28 titres) de la période : 1973-1979. *Singles Collection - Vol. 2 (2009) : coffret de 13 CD singles (26 titres) de la période : 1979 - 1984. *Absolute Greatest (2009) : première compilation couvrant toute la carrière du groups. *Singles Collection - Vol. 3 (2010) : coffret de 13 CD singles (27 titres) de la période : 1984 - 1989 *Singles Collection - Vol. 4 (2010) : coffret de 13 CD singles (29 titres) de la période : 1989 - 1999 Records, récompenses et hommages Records Classement établi en 2005 par Livre Guinness des records: En 2006 la compilation Greatest Hits est devenue l'album le mieux vendu de tous les temps au R.U. et en Irlande avec 5 407 587 d'exemplaires. Recompenses Récompenses au Royaume-Uni *1975 : Le prix Ivor Novello pour Killer Queen pour Freddie Mercury *1976 : Le prix Ivor Novello pour Bohemian Rhapsody *1977 : Brit Award pour le "meilleur single des 25 dernières années" pour'' Bohemian Rhapsody'' *1990 : Brit Award pour "contribution exceptionnelle à la musique brittanique" *1992 : Brit Award pour le single "These Are The Days of Our Lives" *1992 : Brit Award à titre posthume pour Freddie Mercury pour sa "contribution exceptionnelle à la musique brittanique" *1997 : Le prix Ivor Novello pour Too Much Love Will Kill You pour Brian May Récompenses en France Hommages *en 2001 : Queen entre au Rock and Roll Hall of Fame de Cleveland, Ohio, États-Unis *en 2002 : Queen obtient une étoile sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame *en 2003 : Queen devient le premier et unique groupe à entrer au Songwriters Hall of Fame *en 2004 : Queen entre au UK Music Hall of Fame *en 2004 : Bohemian Rhapsody entre au Grammy Hall of Fame *en 2004 : Queen est ajouté au Rock Walk of Fame Guitar Center sur Sunset Boulevard, à Hollywood *en 2006 : Queen est le premier groupe à entrer au VH1 Rock Honors Anecdotes *Queen a un site officiel. Voici le lien *Les chansons : Somebody To Love, Bohemian Rhapsody, Don't Stop Me Now, Another One Bites The Dust, Fat Bottomed Girls et We Are The Champions ont été reprises dans Glee. Galerie Queen - Roger Taylor.jpg|Roger Taylor Queen - John Deacon.jpg|John Deacon Queen - Brian May.jpg|Brian May Queen - Freddie Mercury.jpg|Freddie Mercury Queen2.JPG Queen - Freddie Mercury 02.jpg Logo Queen.jpg 13.jpg|Queen en 1982 Vidéos thumb|right|270px|''Who Wants To Live Forever thumb|left|270px|''Bohemian Rhapsody'' thumb|left|270px|''I Was Born To Love You'' thumb|right|270px|''I Want To Break Free'' thumb|left|270px|''Another One Bites The Dust'' thumb|right|270px|''We Will Rock You'' thumb|left|270px|''We Are The Champions'' thumb|right|270px|''Radio GaGa'' thumb|left|270px|''A Kind Of Magic'' thumb|right|270px|''Somebody To Love'' thumb|left|270px|''Don't Stop Me Now'' thumb|right|270px|''Fat Bottomed Girls'' Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur